In turbofan engines, high velocity air from the turbofan core is mixed with low velocity air from the bypass duct, and this mixed air is then exhausted from the engine. Turbofan engines generally use exhaust mixers in order to increase the mixing of the high and low velocity fluid flows. Various different configurations of exhaust mixers have been used in order to increase the mixing of the fluid flows. For instance, it is known to use lobed-shaped exhaust mixers in order to provide an increase in the mixing of the core and bypass fluid flows. Increased mixing of the high and low velocity flows increases the performance of turbofan engines.
However, there remains a need for improvement mixing solutions.